


karma (she's the seven deadly sins)

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: She's the seven deadly sins and she won't say otherwise.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 13





	karma (she's the seven deadly sins)

"I'm going to die" she whispers as she was in her knees. Feeling her karma in her shoulders. 

The smoking was in the air. It was contaminated, but she didn't care, she only had a few sucking after answering "no, you're not."

"Yes I am!" she cry out, her eyes tearing.

The laugh came out of her mouth was bitter. "You're aren't, I won't let that."

Sana cried as she didn't stand up. Her knees were burning in pain, but not all of the pain she had in her chest. She wasn't supposed to be there, she wasn't.

"I'm not supposed to be here" she cry misfortune as she hold her sweater, she was breathless.

"You're supposed to be here" she contradicted as she burned the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Because, if it weren't for me, your girlfriend would be in a coffin now. I gave you all the money and I'm still doing it, I'm not the villain at all" she added as she laughs bitter.

Sana knows that and she hated herself even more. She isn't really too in love with Chaeyoung actually, but she still want her and also, the girl is recovering from the disease that almost killed her.

Sana knows. But at the same time she doesn't.

"Don't tell me something I already know" she whispers as she cried more. "Myoui, please" she said sobbing. Sana only wants to end this, but she knows, this is her karma. Chaeyoung's suffering for her because Sana made her thought she was a night boxer, to put excuse why she has bruises and some "cuts" (that are scratches), and also why she have the enough money to save Chaeyoung's live, so now's it's her turn to suffer, suffer for _her._

The woman didn't listen to her and puts a hand below her chin. Sana looks up, knowing she wasn't supposed to do that and melting for the devil that was in front of her. She was so sexy while looking at her, straight in her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

Sana already felt her head hurting her. The woman had to put a hand on the forehead to the other face unconstitutional and bit her lip. Sana really doesn't want it, her mind screams, but her body screw it. 

"Why suddenly you're trying to be a good girlfriend and don't cheat on her? You already did it and with me" the woman slowly talks.

And Sana knows, Mina's in love with her. They know Sana's nothing to be the same. Mina was supposed to be her best friend, the quiet and innocent Myoui Mina that now is the reason why Sana has bruises, scratches and almost insomnia. Mina isn't innocent and Sana it's worse than her.

"I don't know" Sana said, feeling thirsty. "We gotta move on for each other, but I have to wait until she's completely fine and knowing that she won't be sick again" she whimper as Mina smirked. But Sana didn't said that to won a goddammit smirk, she did it because she has no one else to talk about her almost broken relationship. 

"If you leave her when she's fine, I promise I won't let bruises at sight" Mina whispers in her ear "and you'll don't need to lie saying you're a boxer at night."

Sana bit her lip as she feels dizzy. She do all the best to make Chaeyoung happy, even though she's not too in love now, she only wants Chaeyoung to be happy, Sana's happy, but not too much. She's sleeping with the enemy. The latter scratches on her back when she's touching the parts untouchables inside her. Every time Chaeyoung's in her parents' house, Sana is meeting with the devil, perforating her scent to the other. 

"I'm going completely to death" Minatozaki licks her lips "you're the poison and I'm Snow White" she took the woman and lick her lips, now putting the tongue in Mina's cavity. The latter moaned as she puts her arms around Sana's nape and putting her close. 

Sana's tasting like a fathom. Mina's like the ocean. And they just fuck like no one can heard Sana's cheating on her girlfriend or Mina cheating on her promise to only focus on her job. 

Mina's like the seven deadly sins. Sana knows. 

Mina moaned when Sana caressed her hair without being careful.

_Mina's like the lust._ Sana only wants her to herself, Sana wants her to be with her. No one else.

They kissed silly as Sana keeps on being disconsidered.

_Mina's like the gluttony._ Sana only want to abuse eating her and only her.

Sana let her mark in Mina's neck, just in the pulse as the moans were clarity louder. She smirked as she arched to get her lips.

_Mina's like the pride._ She made Sana think otherwise she'd be thinking about, Mina wouldn't care if she hurt her or not, she could think about herself. And Sana's falling for it.

"Please" Sana now beg for mercy as Mina only pushed her nails into Sana's nape and covered her mouth as she pulled her tongue in.

Mina smirked while she was starting to push Sana down.

_Mina's like the greed._ Sana would use her as he own personal goal. Sana would use her like money, spend her while laying with her without stopping.

Mina placed herself on the other's lap while nonstop kissing her.

Sana hummed while hugging her waist.

_Mina's like the envy._ Everyone's feeling envy that Mina's eating everyday with Sana. Everyone's going to be jealous every time Mina's job is heard.

Sana purred while her hand caressed Mina.

_Mina's like the wrath._ Every time Mina's jealous, she has physical answers and Sana's only smirking at it.

Minatozaki smiled "what? I'm not doing anything" she said, sternly. It'd no longer be doubt about, Mina'd him into her mouth.

Myoui only groaned as she nodded.

_Mina's like the sloth for Sana._ If Mina's around, Sana'd stop everything she's doing, so at the end of the day, she did nothing, and the next day she'd have laziness to finish the task.

So, in conclusion...

Myoui Mina is the worst deadly sin ever made. She's the seven deadly sins and she won't say otherwise. 

And Minatozaki Sana is still tasting it, falling for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i kinda suck a bit writing smut, i don't?  
> anyway, i had a lot of fun while reading the meanings of the seven deadly sins and interpret it as i thought it's.  
> if i did a mistake, tell me or hit me in the comments below!  
> i'll read it and let me know if y'all wanna see one shots or fanfics with the seven deadly sins! and if you say yes, which couple? all misana or others? love u <3


End file.
